Si amaneciera sin ti
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Esta noche dejaré todo en tus manos, me tienes a tu merced; pero por favor, no me dejes después de este momento, no te atrevas a irte, porque si amaneciera sin ti, no sé qué sería de mí.


**Título:** Si amaneciera sin ti.

**Claim:** Derek/Casey.

**Palabras: **547.

**Summary: **Esta noche dejaré todo en tus manos, me tienes a tu merced; pero por favor, no me dejes después de este momento, no te atrevas a irte, porque si amaneciera sin ti, no sé qué sería de mí.

**Disclaimer: **La serie televisiva "Mi vida con Derek" es propiedad de Disney Channel Studios. Este fic no tiene ánimos lucrativos, aunque de todos modos dudo que consiguiese ganar un centavo por escribir.

**Notas:** Respuesta al reto "Si amaneciera sin ti" para el foro **"Retos Ilustrados"** (link en mi profile). Esta viñeta puede ser la continuación de "Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene".

* * *

Presiono mis labios con los tuyos más fuerte al igual que mis ojos en un intento vano de hacer desaparecer mis pensamientos y perderme en el sabor de tus labios. No puedo ignorar el hecho de que sé que mañana esto no significará nada para ti, porque yo sólo soy un juego, sólo una más en tu lista; pero a pesar de ello, no te impedí besarme sin decirme nada.

Entraste en mi habitación, y del mismo modo en que hace un par de días me besaste, volviste a hacerlo, sin dar ninguna explicación. No tocaste la puerta de mi cuarto como tampoco la de mi corazón; los modales no son tu "estilo". Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene, ¿no? De aquel modo es, tomas las cosas que no son tuyas sin permiso, sin dar explicaciones a nadie simplemente por aquella razón tan incoherente; pero que siempre surte efecto, aunque trate de impedirlo.

Y ahí me tienes como querías, hazme lo que quieras porque por primera vez no me quejaré, no gritaré ni me molestaré, puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana. Yo sufriré; pero eso no te importará porque ya habrás conseguido lo que querías. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón me impiden rechazarte, a pesar de lo que mi cerebro les ordena hacer.

Tu olor es embriagante, tus caricias son adictivas, los susurros en mi oreja me hacen temblar. Todo es tan perfecto desde el punto de vista físico que mi mente tiene un desliz pensando que tú me quieres del mismo modo que yo. Pero no me puedo dejar fantasear de ese modo. Intento liberarme de tus brazos cuando intentas recostarme en mi cama, viendo que las cosas están yendo demasiado lejos; pero mis manos no responden como yo quisiera, sino que te arrastro conmigo.

No te vas a conformar con saber que fuiste el único que me domó, sino que quieres marcarme como de tu propiedad. Noticias, querido: ya lo soy desde que te conocí.

No hagas esto, te lo prohíbo, Derek Venturi, porque sé que mañana harás de cuenta que esta noche jamás ocurrió; pero yo no podré ignorarla.

Escuchó cómo gimes quedamente cuando luego de acariciar mi cintura llegas más abajo y levantas mi polera, para llegar a mi vientre, apenas rozándolo con las yemas de tus dedos, cosa que me hace temblar ante la anticipación. Tú sonríes socarronamente ante mis reacciones, lo cual me hace fruncir el seño; pero antes de que pueda objetar algo vuelves a posar tus labios sobre los míos, dejándome sin aire, para luego bajar por mi cuello dando leves caricias con tu lengua, contorneando las venas sobresalientes.

No quiero continuar esto, saldré lastimada, porque ya no podré negar lo que siento, que hará que consigas lo que querías desde un principio. Pero a pesar de mi orgullo, dejaré a mi mente delirar sólo un momento, sólo esta vez, sólo esta noche. Me permitiré disfrutar y corresponder tus caricias vacías de sentimientos, no son necesarios, los míos son suficientes para simular la existencia de los tuyos.

Esta noche dejaré todo en tus manos, me tienes a tu merced; pero por favor, no me dejes después de este momento, no te atrevas a irte, porque si amaneciera sin ti, no sé qué sería de mí.

* * *

_Créditos de la última frase a __**Morry**__; perdón pero la amé xD_

_Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión~_


End file.
